


a place to rest my head

by themuslimbarbie



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pondlock, Wholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuslimbarbie/pseuds/themuslimbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's this strange man on the other side of the room. And she doesn't mean bad strange. There's just something else about him that sticks out. He's different, ya know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> "a place to rest my head" is a collection of Sherlock/Amy ficlets, not a series. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First kiss.

  
Aunt Sharon drags her to some party stupid party in London for her friend, Miss Something-or-Other Holmes’s, birthday. At first Amy just plans to sneak out when her aunt’s had one too many drinks to notice, but Aunt Sharon ruins that plan before she even has her first drink. She ells her that if she even considers leaving, she’ll be grounded for months. Amy tries to argue and reminds her aunt that she’s nearly _nineteen_ now and she can’t exactly do that anymore, but she won’t hear it and Amy’s stuck making small chat with random strangers.

She finds a few other girls her age there, but they’re all rather boring and thick. Not to mention rude. They all obviously know each other and stand in the corner of the party, laughing annoyingly loud. Oh yeah, and they give her annoyed looks and practically ignore her when she walks over. She’s about to say _sod it_ and ignore Aunt Sharon’s stupid threat and leave when she sees him - this strange man on the other side of the room. And she doesn’t mean bad strange. He’s young and tall, dressed in a suit, and obviously as uninterested in the party as her. But there’s something else about him that sticks out. He’s _different_ , ya know?

“Oi,” she says, interrupting one of the girls, “Who’s that?” she asks gesturing to her Strange Man.

The girl glances over at him. At first she seems surprised and then confused for a moment. Finally she gives Amy a look that’s so smug, she wants nothing more than to smack it off her face. “That’s Sherlock, but don’t even think about it.” Her strange man turns and leaves as if he can sense that they’re talking about him and he wants nothing to do with it. (Not that she blames him. It’s not like Amy wants anything to do with this girl or this drag of a party either.)

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” she asks, crossing her arms.

“I doubt he’ll pay any attention to you,” the girl says, mimicking her accent. Her friends laugh annoyingly loud again and the girl’s smug look grows. “You see, he has more class than that.”

Amy glares at the girl. She’d had no intention of trying anything - she’d only been curious - but the girl’s clearly trying to challenge her and she’s sure as hell not backing down after that. So she narrows her eyes and shoves her drink into the girl’s hands before she turns and follows her Strange Man.

“Oi!” she calls. He’s already half way down the hall by the time she spots him. He ignores her and keeps walking. She frowns. “Sherlock!”

He stops immediately and turns around. Amy grins in victory and runs to catch up with him. He looks at her and his brows fur and a frown tugs at his lips. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Nope, but I’ve got a point to prove.”

Sherlock gives her a strange look, but before he can say anything, Amy steps forward and closes the space between them. She wraps her arms around his neck and catches his lips with hers. It’s a quick kiss, soft but flirty enough, and it gets the job done.

When she pulls back, for a split second, he has the most baffled look on his face, and it takes everything in her power not to laugh. Still, an amused smile tugs at her lips. His expression immediately neutralizes.

“What was that?”

She rolls her eyes and unhooks her arms from his neck. “That,” she tells him, “was a _kiss_ , moron.”

“I knew that.”

“Didn’t sound like it to me.” She takes a step back, turns and begins to walk away. “Anyway, that was all. Thanks.”

It’s only when she’s half way back that he finally asks, “Who are you?”

Amy grins mischievously and glances back at him. “Sorry Sherlock, I don’t kiss and tell.” She winks and laughs. She doesn’t wait for his response, she just turns and goes back to the party.

If he wants to know, he can come and find out.  
  



	2. Assistant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherlock's first case and Amy's his assistant

The summer Amelia turns eight, Aunt Sharon makes a new friend. Her name is Miss Holmes and she’s kind of old, but way nicer than Aunt Sharon and Amelia doesn’t understand why she would want to be friends with her aunt. But apparently they met at a bookstore or something boring in London and now they’re best friends and she comes to Leadworth a couple of times a month with her younger son, Sherlock.

Sherlock’s kind of mean and snobby, but funny in a sort of way. Not funny like the Doctor, but a different kind of funny. He’s smart like the Doctor too and he likes to solve puzzles and things. Amelia likes Sherlock now, but she didn’t at the start.

You see, the first time he comes over, he refuses to play Raggedy Doctor with her and she gets so mad she says she’ll never play with him. Aunt Sharon yells at her when she says that and tells her to behave, even though Sherlock says he doesn’t want to play with her either. Miss Holmes’s doesn’t yell like her aunt, she only smiles and asks Amelia if she likes pirates. Apparently Sherlock loves pirates. Maybe they could play that instead?

Amelia has to think about it. She hasn’t played anything except Raggedy Doctor for the past year. But she used to like playing pirates all the time. And it was a lot of fun…

Fine, she agrees, but only if they don’t tell Rory. If he finds out she played something besides Raggedy Doctor, he’ll never play it again!

Aunt Sharon and Miss Holmes promise. Sherlock refuses to promise, because he says he doesn’t know who Rory is, but Miss Holmes promises for him so Amelia agrees. And so, for the rest of the summer, a couple of times a month, Miss Holmes and Sherlock come over. Aunt Sharon and Miss Holmes go into the kitchen and do boring adult stuff, while they play pirates. 

Until one day (stupid!) Sherlock comes over but tells her he isn’t going to play pirates with her anymore. Say he has actual work to do now. He’s a  _detective_ now; he’s found a murder and he has to solve it. He doesn’t have time for childish  _games_. He doesn’t even listen when Miss Holmes tells him to play with her. 

Amelia doesn’t care. She doesn’t want to play with him anyways! He’s mean and boring and snobby! He and his detective stuff can fall off England for all she cares! She didn’t even want to play pirates in the first place!

She lasts an entire hour. She locks herself in her room and plays with her Raggedy Doctor dolls and her mini TARDIS. Except those aren’t any fun when she’s by herself and Aunt Sharon won’t let Rory or Mels come over. And she can’t draw anymore, because her room is already covered in drawings and there’s no room for anymore. So finally, after an hour of protest, she goes back downstairs and sits with Sherlock.

He tells her to go away and that he’s not going to play with her. Amelia crosses her arms and decides to stay just because he told her not to. Besides, she can help him. He thinks better when he’s talking anyways.

Sherlock looks at her for a moment and she can tell he’s considering it. Like an assistant, he asks.

A partner, she tells him.

He doesn’t do partners!

Well, she doesn’t do assistants!

They glare at each. Sherlock looks away first, because he says he doesn’t have time for this - he’s got his (stupid!) murder to solve. Amelia watches him for a moment and once her anger fades, an idea comes to her. 

What about a friend? she offers. Not an assistant, not a partner She can help him as his  _friend_. 

Sherlock doesn’t answer her at first. He keeps looking at his stupid detective folder instead. She’s about to storm away, when he hands her a paper. Amelia gives him a confused look, until he starts explaining the case to her. A grin breaks out on her face and she listens to every word.

That day Sherlock Holmes and Amy Pond solve their first case together. 

 


	3. Stubbornness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Post-Reichenbach angst or fluff.

The news comes to Amy three days after the Doctor drops them off at their new house: Sherlock Holmes is dead. Suicide, the papers read, jumped off a hospital building. He died instantly.

She refuses to believe it. This is _Sherlock_ they're talking about - the stubborn arse who used to babysit her. He wouldn't do something like that. He _can't_ do something like that. She won't accept it. She can't lose him too. Not now. Not after everything else - every _one_ else - she's already lost. She won't believe it. She'll prove it too.

So she sets to work right away. He's out there somewhere, she just knows it. It's only a matter of finding him - and she _will_ find him. She's Amy bloody Pond after all. If she can track down the Doctor across all of time and space, she can definitely find Sherlock Holmes.

Yeah, easier said than done. She'd forgotten how bloody stubborn the arse is. He doesn't want to be found, she knows, which means he'll do everything he can to convince the world he really is dead. But Amy knows better and she's just as stubborn. And she's determined to find him and once she sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her. He doesn't stand a chance.

She sees him once when time goes wrong - when River refuses to kill the Doctor and everything goes bonkers on them.

(It's kind of funny, she'll realise one day, how she can't find the Doctor or even recognise her own husband's face, but she can find him without even trying. And the moment she sees him, she just _knows_ that it's really him)

He walks down the street, an annoyed look on his face. She can practically hear him thinking about how something isn't right. And for a moment, she considers getting him. Recruiting him to work for her Order against the Silence, having him help her find the Doctor.

She doesn't. Something she can't quite explain stops her. Sherlock doesn't belong in this world, it tells her, and she knows it's right. (She doesn't know _how_ she knows, but she just does, okay?) His world might be murders and mysteries, but he has no place in her world of time and aliens. He may be extraordinary, but he belongs to the ordinary world and she won't take that away from him.

So she lets him pass. He'll live in confusion but if everything goes according to plan, it won't matter. At least now she knows for certain that he really is alive, that it isn't just some sort of wishful thinking or something.

She'll fix time soon enough. She'll find her Doctor and they'll get this all sorted out, just like they always do. And then, when she's does, she'll find him. She'll find Sherlock, the proper way in the right time.

And nothing, and she means _nothing_ , will stop her.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherlock's mom makes him go to a dance and he needs someone to go with.

When Amelia was ten-years-old, her first psychiatrist suggested that Aunt Sharon take her out of Leadworth during the summers. Apparently she thought Amelia had made up the whole Doctor thing, because she wanted to have an adventure outside of their boring little town. The first summer they had gone, Aunt Sharon had met Miss Holmes, and the next thing Amelia knew, they were best friends and she was spending every summer at the Holmes's.

She hated Sherlock when she first met him. He was rude and snobbish and would never play Raggedy Doctor with her and was too bloody _stubborn_ for his own good. Still, Aunt Sharon and Miss Holmes were determined to make them friends and would do everything in their power to make them like one another. They even made them take dance lessons together once. (Sherlock resented it, but he was pretty good. Amelia, not so much. That made him even snobbier and her hate him even more.)

It wasn't until she was nearly fourteen that they realised it was probably easier for them to just pretend to be friends to shut the two up. And, well, it's kinda hard to hate someone when you're pretending to be best friends with them. So, somewhere around the time Amelia turned into Amy, she and Sherlock just sort of became actual friends. (Not that he doesn't still drive her mad. He's too much of an arse to ever not do that.)

The summer after she turns seventeen, Miss Holmes decides to have a large party to celebrate her birthday. Amy doesn't quite understand why, but she isn't surprised. Miss Holmes has always been a bit sporadic - probably has to be with sons like Sherlock and Mycroft.

One evening that summer, she finds Sherlock on the roof of the building smoking a cigarette. She rolls her eyes, but sits on the ledge of the building and holds her hand out. Sherlock doesn't miss a beat - he digs the carton out of his pocket and hands it to her. She smiles, takes one out, and makes him light hers.

They stay like that for a bit, smoking in silence, with her eyes glued on the sky and his on the city lights. They do that a lot, just stay in silence. It's a bit odd, because neither of them are particularly quiet people, but it's different when they're together. They can find some kinda peace from everything else, ya know? (Plus, more often than not, if one of them tries to start a conversation, it ends with them screaming about something or other.)

"Sooo…" Amy says, as she flicks a bit of ash off. "Aunt Sharon's making me go to your mum's party."

Sherlock snorts. "I have to bring a date."

She laughs. Sherlock with a _date_? She can't imagine him spending the night with someone without killing them. He isn't exactly mister popularity, ya know? Hell, she doesn't even know how many girls other than her he can even tolerate…

The idea comes to her immediately and she grins wickedly. "Well, you know what the logical decision is then, yeah?"

Sherlock looks at her out of the corner of his eyes and studies her. After a moment, a smirk tugs at the corner of his month. "Of course."

Amy smirks back, but doesn't say anything else. She takes another drag and looks back up at the stars.

Maybe those dance lessons they look as kids will finally come in handy. 


End file.
